Summary This is a new application that proposes a training program for 3 graduate students and 2 postdoctoral fellows in vaccines and immunotherapies against microbial pathogens and cancer. The rationale for this application is to capitalize on the long-term experience of TJU in the area of vaccines, therapeutics and cancer, the need for a such a unique training opportunity in Philadelphia, and the opportunity to develop a ?holistic? training experience in both basic and applied aspects of viral and tumor immunity. An important characteristic of the TPVIIDC is that the diversity of research interests of the 21 preceptors affords an opportunity to provide a comprehensive training experience that integrates basic science, vaccine development and therapeutics. Whereas there are other training programs in cancer immunology or vaccines against infectious diseases there is historically little cross-talk between these highly related research areas. We feel strongly that our program will help to provide better training by providing opportunities in different but related areas of immunology of cancer and infectious diseases. While the students and fellows will spend the majority of their time in their host laboratory, ancillary opportunities will enable interaction with a wide range of the participating faculty, facilitated by shared seminars, retreats and course offerings.